Pappa
by ryanjayhop
Summary: Hanya kehidupan Jimin dan Ayahnya setelah kepindahan mereka ke Seoul dengan banyak hal terjadi yang tidak pernah diperkirakan Jimin sebelumnya. /BoyxBoy/Vmin/Kookmin/Uke!Jim DLDR
1. Chapter 1: Teman

Chapter 1: Teman

 **Main Cast :**  
 **Park Jimin**  
 **Kim Taehyung**  
 **Jeon Jungkook**  
 **BTS Member**  
 **Park Chanyeol as Jimin's Father**  
 **Kim Jongin as Taehyung's Father**  
 **Do Kyungsoo as Taehyung's Mother**

 **Genre: Family, Friendship, School Life, Romance(maybe)**

 **Rate : T nyerempet +**

 **A/N: Cast milik Tuhan, orangtua dan agensi mereka. Maaf kalau ada typo atau kesalahan dalam bentuk apapun, kesalahan hal yang manusiawi.**  
 **Ini adalah BoyxBoy(Yaoi). Yang tidak suka atau merasa jijik bisa tinggalkan laman.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 _Tok tok tok_

"Tae! Taehyung- _ah_!" Seorang pria manis paruh baya memanggil nama sang anak selagi tangannya menggedor pintu kayu tersebut.

 _Cklek_

Pintu terbuka menampakkan Sang anak—Taehyung—dengan wajah mengantuk-nya.  
"Ada apa, Bu?" Taehyung bertanya, tangannya terangkat untuk mengucek mata yang masih setengah terpejam.  
"Cepat ke kamar mandi, lalu keluar rumah, bantu Ayahmu dan tetangga baru kita, ya?" Ucap Ibu-nya, sedangkan Taehyung hanya mengangguk dan kembali ke kamar untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Taehyung dan keluarganya—Keluarga Kim tinggal di salah satu perumahan sederhana di kawasan Seoul. Kota kelahirannya sebenarnya adalah Daegu, namun mereka akhirnya harus pindah karena tuntunan pekerjaan Ayah Kim saat Taehyung akan memasuki sekolah menengah pertama. Ia juga sudah mendengar tentang tetangga baru yang pindah hari ini, jadi ia tidak terkejut jika harus dimintai tolong.  
Taehyung keluar dari Kamar mandi lengkap dengan pakaian santainya, kemudian berkaca untuk merapikan rambutnya sebelum berjalan menuju rumah tetangga barunya.

"Nah, itu anakku. Tae, kemari! Perkenalkan dirimu." Ayah Kim membuat gestur menggunakan tangannya agar Taehyung mendekat, Taehyung menurut saja.  
" _Annyeonghasseyo_ , Paman. Namaku Kim Taehyung. Umurku delapan belas tahun. Pelajar di SMA Chung Il." Taehyung membungkuk sebentar lalu memperlihatkan senyum kotaknya dengan lebar.  
" _Annyeong_ Taehyung- _ah_. Namaku Park Chanyeol, kau bisa memanggilku Paman Chan. Aku mempunyai putra seumuran denganmu. Aku juga mendaftarkan Jiminie ke SMA Chung Il." Chanyeol membalas senyuman kotak Taehyung dengan senyuman lebar yang memperlihatkan gigi putihnya yang tersusun rapi.  
"Dimana anak Paman Chan? Aku ingin berkenalan." Taehyung menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri seolah mencari calon teman barunya, tapi yang matanya tangkap hanya ada mereka bertiga saja.  
"Jiminie sedang di dapur, kau bisa menghampirinya kedalam, Taeh—"  
" _Nde,_ Paman Chan. Aku mengerti!" Taehyung memotong ucapan Chanyeol dengan semangat dan dengan cepat memasuki rumah tetangga barunya.  
"Tae! Aish! mian Chanyeol- _ah_ , Taehyung bersikap seperti itu." Ayah Kim mengusap tengkuknya, kemudian memberikan senyuman kikuk. Chanyeol menepuk pundaknya akrab, tertawa pelan, "Tak apa, Jongin- _ah_. Taehyung sepertinya terlalu semangat."  
Keduanya tertawa bersamaan, dan obrolan mereka pun berlanjut ke berbagai topik melupakan tempat dan posisi mereka mengobrol—bersandar pada mobil Chanyeol yang masih berada di luar rumah. Mereka terlihat akrab? Tentu saja, karena mereka adalah teman saat SMA, namun akhirnya harus berpisah karena Chanyeol yang pindah ke Busan. Meski begitu, mereka tidak pernah lost contact, mereka tetap berhubungan bahkan Jongin lah yang membantu Chanyeol mengurus surat-surat rumah saat ia akan dipindahtugaskan ke Seoul. Jadi, pasti kita mengerti kenapa Chanyeol bisa menemukan rumah untuk ditempati di Seoul dengan mudah.

"Jongin-ah, malam ini makan malam di rumahku saja, aku akan—"

 _Prangg_

"PAPA!"

Taehyung memasuki rumah Paman Chan dengan semangat, matanya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk menemukan si calon teman baru. Rumahnya sederhana, sama seperti rumah lainnya di perumahan ini. Karena memang perumahan ini mengusung desain rumah minimalis yang nyaman.

"Wah, rumah kita sama! Kamar tidur dua, dapur ruang makan menyatu, lalu ruang keluarga. Semua sama, _daebak_." Taehyung sepertinya lupa tujuan pertamanya kesini untuk apa. Sibuk mengamati, akhirnya ia sadar bahwa dari awal ia masuk, seseorang sedang bernyanyi dengan membelakanginya.  
 _'Itu mungkin Jiminie!'_ Batin Taehyung.

Jadi, ia berinisiatif untuk mendekatinya. Jimin yang masih sibuk dengan peralatan dapur dan peralatan makannya sepertinya tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang telah memasuki rumahnya. Saat ia berbalik dengan piring ditangannya, ia terkejut karena melihat orang asing yang tersenyum lebar kearahnya, dan Jimin tanpa sadar melemparkan piringnya ke pemuda tersebut—

 _Prangg_

—dan berteriak nyaring,

"PAPA!"

"Aduh!" Taehyung mengaduh saat beberapa pecahan melukai kakinya, membuatnya tergores dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Taehyung ingin marah, karena itu cukup membuat kakinya berdenyut ngilu. Apakah itu adalah cara anak Paman Chan berkenalan!? Di kesan pertama!? Yang benar saja! Tahu begini, Taehyung tidak mau repot-repot bersemangat berkenalan dengannya.

"Hiks—Papa, Hiks."

Eh? Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya karena mendengar suara isakan. Entah mengapa, rasa marahnya hilang entah kemana tergantikan oleh rasa gemas karena Jimin menangis dengan lucunya. Matanya merah berair begitu pula hidungnya, pipinya bersemu merah muda, dan bibirnya yang menekuk lucu. Jangankan ingin marah, Taehyung jadi ingin mencubit pipi chubby-nya saja kalau begitu.

"Jimin! Kenapa!?" Chanyeol berlari menghampiri Jimin yang langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

"Tae, ada apa? Kenapa dengan kakimu? Kau membuat Jimin menangis, ya?" Jongin menatap kaki Taehyung dan wajahnya bergantian, sedang Taehyung berdecak sebal, "Apa sih Ayah. Aku 'kan disini korban!" Bela Taehyung.

"Lalu kenapa Jimin bisa menangis?" Tanya Jongin lagi.

"Duduklah dulu, kita bahas ini baik-baik. Taehyung, obati juga lukamu. Paman akan mengambil kotak p3k."  
Semua mengikuti perkataan Chanyeol. Jimin duduk diam dengan menunduk, tangisannya sudah berhenti tapi pipinya masih bersemu merah muda. Jongin duduk pada sofa yang cukup untuk diduduki tiga orang dengan Taehyung disebelahnya yang terus-menerus menatap Jimin.

"Ini. Obati lukamu." Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jimin dan mengambil kotak dan wadah kecil berisi air yang diberikan Chanyeol, Jongin membantu dengan membasuh dahulu luka di kaki Taehyung.

"Aduh perih, Ayah. Pelan-pelan!" Taehyung meringis, sementara Jongin memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau lelaki, Tae. Jangan meringis seperti anak TK."

Beberapa menit kemudian luka Taehyung sudah terperban rapi. Jadi Chanyeol mulai berbicara,  
"Jadi? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Jiminie? Taehyung?" Tanyanya.

"Aku masuk rumah Paman Chan, lalu aku senyum pada Jimin saat ia berbalik menatapku, dan ia tiba-tiba melemparkan piring yang ia pegang." Taehyung menjelaskan melalui sudut pandangnya.

"Jiminie? Mau menjelaskan, nak?" Chanyeol menatap Jimin yang masih menunduk, Chanyeol mengusap kepala anaknya dengan lembut, "Ayo."

"J-Jimin takut, Pa." Katanya pelan.  
"Takut?" Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"J-Jiminie akan menata piring, saat Jimin berbalik dia tersenyum lebar sekali." Jimin mempraktikkan senyum Taehyung yang lebar, membuat Chanyeol mencubit pipi Jimin gemas.  
"Lalu?"  
"Jimin 'kan kaget, lalu refleks melempar piring padanya. Jimin pikir dia akan mencuri di rumah kita, makanya Jimin menangis. Huks." Jimin memeluk ayahnya erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada sang Ayah.

"Minta maaf, ya? Pada Taehyung? Lihat, kakinya terluka." Chanyeol tersenyum saat merasa Jimin mengangguk. Chanyeol menjauhkan Jimin dari pelukannya dan tersenyum menenangkan, "Ayo."  
"J-jimin minta maaf, ya. Jimin kaget jadi tidak sengaja melempar piring."  
Jimin berbicara kepada Taehyung, tapi pandangannya malah menunduk, tangannya sibuk memainkan jari-jari gendutnya yang lucu.

"Jimin." Panggil Taehyung, membuat Jimin mau tak mau mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Taehyung takut-takut.

"Hehe~ Jimin takut ya padaku?" Taehyung terkikik pelan, "Taehyung tidak marah, kok."  
"Benarkah?" Tanya Jimin, matanya menyiratkan perasaan lega dan bahagia sekaligus.  
"Nde! Kita mulai hari ini teman, ya!" Kata Taehyung ceria.

 _Grep_.

Jimin berlari dan memeluk Taehyung erat. Doakan saja Taehyung tidak remuk.

"Yeay! Sekarang Taetae jadi temanku!" Sorak Jimin bahagia, tanpa melepas pelukannya pada Taehyung.  
"Taetae?" Taehyung bertanya bingung, melonggarkan pelukan Jimin dan melemparkan tatapan blank.  
"Iya! Panggilan sayangku untuk Taetae!" Jimin tersenyum lebar, membuat matanya membentuk garis lurus yang indah.  
"Kalau begitu Aku memanggilmu Chimchim! Lucu, ya?"  
Jimin mengerutkan dahinya bingung, berbanding terbalik dengan ekspetasi Taehyung yang berharap Jimin tersenyum bahagia.  
"Tidak. Itu panggilan anak TK, Tae! Aku ini sudah dewasa." Tolak Jimin tegas, bibirnya mengerucut lucu.  
"Aku 'kan tidak meminta persetujuanmu, Chim." Taehyung menaikturunkan alisnya, berniat menggoda Jimin.  
"Lagipula, Chim."  
"Hm?"  
"Mana ada anak dewasa menangis seperti anak kecil, Hiks hiks." Taehyung memeragakan bagaimana Jimin saat menangis tadi, membuat Jimin menatapnya sebal.

"TAE! AKU AKAN MELEMPAR PIRING LAGI PADAMU!"  
 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Maaf untuk kesalahan dalam pengeditan ataupun yang lainnya.


	2. Chapter 2: Minat

**Chapter 2: Minat**

 **A/N: Cast milik Tuhan, orangtua dan agensi mereka. Maaf kalau ada typo atau kesalahan dalam bentuk apapun, kesalahan hal yang manusiawi.**  
 **Ini adalah BoyxBoy(Yaoi). Yang tidak suka atau merasa jijik bisa tinggalkan laman.**

 **Happy Reading**

 _Srett_.

 _Bruk._

Jimin mendudukkan dirinya di bangku kantin sekolah mereka dengan Taehyung disampingnya. Menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan bibir yang mem-pout lucu.

"Jadi? Masalah ekstrakurikuler lagi?" Tanya Taehyung to the point. Atensinya ia pusatkan pada Jimin yang hanya mengangguk lesu.

Dua bulan. Jimin sudah menjadi siswa di sekolah yang sama dengan Taehyung selama dua bulan. Dan selama dua bulan tersebut, ia juga sudah mendapat panggilan sebanyak empat kali karena belum juga menuliskan ekstrakurikuler apa yang ia pilih. Sekolah mereka memang mewajibkan siswanya mengikuti minimal satu ekstrakurikuler untuk membuat para siswa mengembangkan bakat dan minat mereka, hal yang lebih bermanfaat daripada menghabiskan sisa hari dengan hal-hal yang belum tentu bersifat positif. Itu kata kepala sekolah mereka.

"Lalu kenapa belum juga, sih? Kau hanya tinggal menuliskan kau ingin bergabung dengan klub apa, Jim." Ucap Taehyung, terlalu bosan melihat Jimin yang keluar dari ruang kesiswaan selalu dengan wajah cemberut dan lesu.

"Aku tidak minat, Tae." Jimin mengangkat kepalanya dan merengek pada Taehyung seperti anak kecil.

"Kenapa, sih? Kan ekstrakurikuler disini banyak."

"Bukan masalah banyak atau tid—"  
"Hei! Ada apa?" Ucapan Jimin terpotong karena Hoseok yang tiba-tiba datang dan merangkul Jimin dengan akrab.

"Jimin dipanggil untuk kesekian kalinya karena belum mengisi kegiatan ekstrakurikuler yang ingin dia ikuti." Jawab Taehyung, melirik kesal kearah Jimin sebentar, "Kemana yang lain, _Hyung_? Kenapa hanya kau sendiri."

"Mereka lambat dalam berjalan, sepertinya ketularan virus malasnya Yoongi _Hyung_." Jawab Hoseok asal. Kemudian mengalihkan atensinya pada Jimin yang masih mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau belum memilih, Jim?" Tanyanya lembut.

"Aku tidak minat, _Hyung_ ~ Kenapa sekolah ini memaksa sekali Aku 'kan tidak akan tinggal kelas walau tidak mengikuti ekstrakurikuler apapun~" Rengek Jimin, membuat Hoseok gemas dan mencubit pipi tembamnya dengan ganas.

"Aih~ _Gwiwoyo_ ~"

 _Plak_.

"Lepaskan, Hoseok! Kau menyakiti Mochi-ku."

Hoseok meringis saat tangannya mendapat tamparan cukup keras dari Kim Seokjin yang baru saja datang dengan Yoongi, Namjoon dan Jungkook. Jin langsung menarik Hoseok dan duduk disamping Jimin.

"Jiminie~ Ada apa, hm? Cerita pada _Hyung_ , ya." Ucapnya lembut, seperti sosok ibu.

"Aku dipaksa mengikuti ekstrakurikuler, _Hyung_ ~" Jimin kembali merengek pada Jin, membuat Jin juga ikut mencubiti pipinya walau tidak seganas Hoseok.

"Memang kenapa? Kau 'kan tinggal menulis ekstrakurikuler yang kau minati." Kata Jin, mengelus rambut hitam Jimin dengan sayang.

"Dia tidak minat, _Hyung_." Taehyung mewakili Jimin menjawab pertanyaan Jin, "Aku juga sudah menyuruhnya berkali-kali. Dia tetap saja tidak minat."

"Hmm, bagaimana jika klub vocal? Aku dan Taehyung 'kan juga masuk klub vocal." Usul Jin, tapi Jimin menggeleng, "Tidak, _Hyung_. Aku tidak yakin dengan suaraku."

"Tapi menurutku suaramu bagus, Jim." Taehyung menepuk pundak Jimin, seolah memberi keyakinan pada Jimin yang sering sekali kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi aku lebih menyukai suaramu, Tae." Jimin tersenyum lebar, membuat mata lurusnya muncul dengan indah.

"Kenapa jadi memuji ku? Aku 'kan malu." Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jimin. Mukanya sedikit memerah tanpa Jimin dan yang lainnya sadari, entah karena malu akan pujian Jimin atau karena hal lainnya.

"Klub basket? Walaupun aku tidak yakin kau akan menguasainya dalam beberapa minggu, aku bisa mengajarimu." Yoongi berbicara dengan ciri khasnya, datar dan malas.

"Tidak, _Hyung_. Terimakasih. Tinggiku tidak cocok dengan basket." Tolaknya dengan cengiran polos.

"Klub rapper, Jim?" Tawar Namjoon, lagi-lagi Jimin menggeleng, "Aku lebih buruk dalam rapper, _Hyung_. Aku tidak mau klub-mu hancur." Candanya.

"Kalau klub dance? Jiminie mau 'kan? Kau juga dulu di Busan mengikuti klub dance, 'kan? Ayo klub dance saja! Ada _Hyungie_ , kok~" Bujuk Hoseok, dengan semangat empat puluh lima-nya yang tidak pernah tertinggal.

"A-ah, itu sih benar, _Hyung_. Tapi aku juga masih ragu. Aku harus meminta izin Papa." Kata Jimin sendu. Pasalnya, ia memang ingin mengikuti klub dance lagi, tapi pasti Chanyeol tidak mengizinkan.

"Bagaimana kalau klub beladiri? Taekwondo, _Hyung_?" Tanya si magnae—Jungkook, "Aku juga masih pemula. Jadi, kita bisa belajar bersama-sama." Kalimat Jungkook diakhiri dengan senyum kelinci-nya yang lucu.

"Eh!? Benarkah!? Kau ikut beladiri, Kook? Kenapa aku baru tahu?" Jimin menanyai Jungkook dengan heboh. Membuat yang lainnya berfikir bahwa Jimin akhirnya berminat pada salah satu ekstrakurikuler sekolah mereka.

" _Nde, Hyung_. Kau saja yang tidak pernah bertanya padaku, _Hyung_!" Jungkook menjeda ucapannya dan menatap Jimin antusias, "Apa kau berminat, _Hyung_?"

"Iya, Kook! Aku berminat!" Tanpa sadar Jimin berdiri dari duduknya, "Aku akan bicara pada Pap—" Jimin baru saja mengatakan ke-minat-annya pada sebuah klub beladiri. Tapi ucapannya tiba-tiba berhenti dan ia langsung duduk kembali dengan sedih. Bahkan, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Membuat yang lain bingung dan sedikit khawatir.

"Jiminie~ ada apa?" Tanya Jin, menangkup wajah Jimin agar menatapnya. Ia bisa merasakan kesedihan dari mata Jimin yang sekarang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Papa sepertinya tidak akan mengizinkan aku untuk mengikuti klub beladiri, _Hyung_."

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau coba tanyakan dulu. Jika tidak berhasil kau bisa membujuknya, Jim." Saran Namjoon.

" _Ne, Hyung_. Aku nanti akan berusaha membujuk Papa, hehe~"

.

.

.

.

Langit Seoul yang mulai berganti warna menjadi jingga menemani Taehyung dan Jimin yang beriringan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Tak ada yang membuka suara dari awal mereka turun dari bus. Bukan karena mereka sedang marahan, tapi karena Jimin yang tidak dalam mood yang baik. Jadi Taehyung tidak mau mengambil resiko mengajaknya bicara jika akhirnya ia diabaikan.

"Aish! Aku harus bagaimana, Tae!?" Jimin berhenti melangkah dan berjongkok dengan tangan yang mengacak rambutnya frustrasi.

"Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini? Kau berbicara pada ayahmu tentang kegiatan ekstrakurikuler, lalu kau katakan bahwa minat-mu ada pada klub Taekwondo." Taehyung ikut berjongkok disamping Jimin, menangkup wajah Jimin dan berbicara dengan lembut, "Jadi dimana yang membuatmu frustrasi?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak semudah itu, Tae. Papa benar-benar tidak akan mengizinkan aku ikut klub yang menguras banyak tenaga."

"Wae? Apa kau memiliki penyakit parah, Jim!? Jadi paman Chan tidak akan mengizinkanmu, begitu? Katakan! Apa penyakitmu? Kau tidak akan meninggalkan aku, 'kan?" Taehyung bertanya dengan berlebihan, membuat Jimin harus menoyor kepalanya.

"Kau berlebihan. Jangan banyak menonton drama makanya." Kesal Jimin.

"Aku 'kan hanya khawatir, Pendek! Dan Jim, aku punya ide untuk mendapat izin Paman Chan." Kata Taehyung semangat.

"Apa? Apa?" Jimin berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya, dan melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil.

"Kau pura-pura menangis saja, Jim. Pasti Paman Chan luluh. Hiks hiks,—Papa, hiks." Taehyung membuat ekspresi menangis yang sangat menjengkelkan bagi Jimin, membuat Jimin ingin segera menendangnya.

"Hahahaha!" Sebelum sempat Jimin melakukan niatnya, Taehyung sudah berlari lebih dulu dengan tawa menggelegar.

"TAETAE! Jangan lari! Aku belum menendangmu!"

.

.

.

"Semangat ya, Chimchim-ku~ ingat saran ku tadi. _Annyeong_!" Taehyung melambai pada Jimin yang cemberut karena mendengar suara tawa Taehyung yang kembali muncul.

"Saran apa, Jim?" Jimin terlonjak kaget karena Sang papa berada tepat dibelakangnya.

"Aish, papa. Mengagetkan Jimin saja!" Jimin menekuk wajahnya lucu, lalu berjalan kedalam rumah mereka.

"Maaf, nak. Papa 'kan tidak sengaja." Kata Chanyeol mengikuti Jimin dari belakang, kemudian menghentikan Jimin yang akan memasuki kamarnya dan membawanya duduk di sofa.

"Ada apa? Kenapa murung sekali?" Chanyeol mengusap rambut Jimin dengan lembut, dan Jimin segera merapatkan dirinya pada Chanyeol akibat rasa nyaman yang ditimbulkan.

"Jimin dipanggil menghadap kesiswaan, Pa." Kata Jimin pelan, mengeratkan tangannya yang memeluk Chanyeol dan menyamankan posisinya.

"Apa Jiminie nakal?" Jimin menggeleng.

"Apa Jiminie bolos?" Jimin menggeleng, lagi.

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Jimin belum memilih kegiatan ekstrakurikuler, Pa."

"Kenapa tidak memilih? Apa tidak ada kegiatan yang menarik?" Tanya Chanyeol, masih betah mengelus rambut anaknya.

"Ada kok." Jawab Jimin.

"Lalu? Kena—"

"Klub beladiri. Apa Papa mengizinkan Jimin?" Jimin menghentikan ucapan Chanyeol, begitu juga dengan usapan Chanyeol yang terhenti.

Chanyeol menjauhkan Jimin dari pelukannya dan menatap anaknya dingin.  
"Tidak lagi. Papa tidak akan mengizinkan. Kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini." Kata Chanyeol dingin, beranjak dari duduknya menuju dapur, "Papa akan menyiapkan makan ma—"

"Papa." Panggil Jimin pelan, berjalan ke hadapan Chanyeol yang menghentikan niatnya menuju dapur, "Apa Jimin tidak boleh melakukan hal yang Jimin sukai? Jimin tidak pernah melarang papa melakukan yang papa sukai. Jadi, boleh Jimin punya satu kesempatan? Toh, Itu tidak akan melukai Jimin." Kata Jimin memohon. Matanya sudah memerah, berusaha menahan cairan bening yang tanpa ia sadari sudah menggenenang.

"Kau berkata begitu karena tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya." Kata Chanyeol, mendengus kesal karena Jimin yang keras kepala.

"Memang! Karena aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, kenapa tidak mencoba lagi saja dan membuktikan kekhawatiran papa yang tidak beralasan itu!?"

"PARK JIMIN!" Teriak Chanyeol marah, matanya menatap nyalang pada Jimin, "bagian mana yang kau sebut tidak beralasan, ha!? Bagian mana!? Kekhawatiran ku itu punya alasan!"

"Jimin juga punya alasan kenapa Jimin mengemis izin pada papa!"

"Apa maksudmu mengemis!? Kau fikir dirimu pengemis!?"

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku melakukan apa yang aku mau dan aku suka! Agar aku tidak perlu mengemis pada Papa lagi!"

"SILAHKAN! Lakukan sesukamu! Tapi jangan anggap aku papa-mu lagi!"

Hening.

Jimin dan—bahkan Chanyeol sendiri sama-sama terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ia Ucapkan. Membuatnya benar-benar menyesal karena hal itu pasti menyakiti hati anaknya.

"Begitu? Hanya karena masalah ini dan dampaknya sampai papa tidak mau mau mengakui Jimin lagi?" Jimin mengusap kasar pipinya yang sudah basah entah sejak kapan.

"J-Jiminie, maaf, nak. Papa tidak bermaksud begitu."

Jimin menghela nafas lelah, "Sudahlah. Jimin juga salah." Ucapnya pelan. Jimin berjalan menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih diam di tempatnya.

"Jimin akan istirahat, Pa. Jimin tidak akan ikut makan malam." Kata Jimin sebelum membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Tapi Jiminie pasti lap—"

"Jimin tidak lapar. Selamat petang, Pa." Dengan begitu Jimin menutup pintu kamarnya.

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Maaf, mungkin nanti banyak yang ngerasa ceritanya ga sesuai sama judulnya. Jadi, maafkan saya terlebih dulu. Terimakasih ^^**


	3. Chapter 3: Perbedaan

**Chapter 3 : Perbedaan**

 **A/N: Cast milik Tuhan, orangtua dan agensi mereka. Maaf kalau ada typo atau kesalahan dalam bentuk apapun, kesalahan hal yang manusiawi.**  
 **Ini adalah BoyxBoy(Yaoi). Yang tidak suka atau merasa jijik bisa tinggalkan laman.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung dan keluarga Kim baru saja menyelesaikan malam malam mereka. Acara makan malam mereka masih sama seperti biasa, Taehyung-Kai yang berdebat dan Kyungsoo yang melerai keduanya.

"Tae, malam ini bagianmu yang mencuci piring, 'kan? Kalau ada sesuatu panggil ibu saja, ya?" Ucapan Kyungsoo dibalas anggukan oleh Taehyung yang sedang sibuk membereskan meja makan.

Ketika Taehyung tinggal mengeringkan sendok, sang Ibu kembali dan bertanya, "Tae? Sudah selesai, nak?"

"Sebentar, Bu." Taehyung mengelap sekitar wastafel yang basah kemudian berbalik, "Kenapa, bu?"

"Ada Paman Chan di depan. Dia ingin bertemu denganmu." Kyungsoo menarik Taehyung lembut meninggalkan dapur.

"Eh? Apa Jimin juga ada?" Taehyung bingung. Kenapa Chanyeol mencarinya? Padahal 'kan teman Chanyeol itu ayahnya.

"Biar nanti Paman Chan yang menjelaskan."  
Taehyung mengangguk, dapat ia lihat Chanyeol sedang berbincang dengan Kai. Tapi ada yang berbeda dengan ekspresinya, Paman Chan terlihat sedih.

"Paman? Apa Paman mencariku?" Taehyung memilih duduk disamping ayahnya, melempar tatapan bingung pada Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu, Taehyung-ah."

Taehyung makin kebingungan, "Bantuan apa?"

Dan Chanyeol mulai menjelaskan pertengkarannya dengan Jimin. Dimulai dari mereka yang sama-sama keras kepala sampai Jimin yang menolak makan malam bersama karena marah pada ucapan Chanyeol.

"Jadi, bisakah kau membujuk Jimin agar tidak marah padaku? Aku mohon bantuannmu, Taehyung-ah." Chanyeol menatap Taehyung penuh harap. Walau ini adalah masalah keluarganya, tapi Chanyeol tahu Jimin butuh seseorang yang seumuran dengannya untuk bisa membuat Jimin mengerti.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak berjanji, sih. Tapi akan kucoba. Aku pergi dulu." Taehyung beranjak dari duduknya dan membungkuk sebentar pada Chanyeol. Ia berjalan dengan beberapa pemikiran di kepalanya.

"Kupikir Paman Chan dan Jimin tidak pernah bertengkar. Eh, sekalinya bertengkar menyeramkan sekali." Taehyung geleng-geleng kepala, "Aku harus lebih hati-hati pada Jimin. Ia terdengar menyeramkan saat marah."

Terlalu banyak ber-monolog, ia tidak sadar sudah sampai di kediaman Chanyeol. Ia mematai semua rumah sederhana ini sebentar dan berjalan ke depan pintu kamar Jimin yang tertutup rapat.

 _Tok tok tok_

"Chim? Kau sudah tidur?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Ini aku, Taehyung."

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Aku masuk, ya? Apa kau mengunci pintunya?"

 _Cklek_.

Taehyung senang ketika tahu bahwa Jimin tidak mengunci pintunya. Ia masuk dan kembali menutup pintu. Dari tempatnya berdiri ia bisa melihat Jimin yang bergumul dibawah selimut.

"Chim? Kau belum tidur, 'kan? Ayo bangun. Aku perlu bic—WAAAHH DAEBAK!" Taehyung memekik dengan mata yang melotot tidak percaya dan mulut yang menganga.

"Tutup mulutmu, Tae. Jangan sampai liurmu menetes."

Taehyung langsung menghampiri Jimin yang sedang bersandar pada kepala ranjang dengan cepat.  
"Apa yang kulihat nyata? Medali medali itu apa itu milik Paman Chan? Paman Chan dulu seorang atlet?"

Oke. Jadi yang membuat Taehyung terkejut adalah ketika melihat sebuah figura dengan foto Chanyeol yang sedang memegang sebuah medali. Disamping figura tersebut, terpajang banyak medali—yang langsung Taehyung asumsikan milik Chanyeol.

"Sepeti yang kau lihat." Balas Jimin datar.

"Sekarang aku mengerti." Taehyung menjeda, "Aku mengerti kenapa kau sangat ingin menjadi atlet. Kau ingin seperti paman Chan, 'kan? Tapi kenapa tidak menjadi atlet sejak kecil saja, Chim? Kenapa baru sek—"

Kau cerewet, Tae. Dasar sok tahu." Cibir Jimin, Taehyung tersenyum kotak, "Kalau tidak mau aku sok tahu, seharusnya kau menceritakan semuanya padaku." Taehyung mendekat pada Jimin, memasuki selimut yang sama, "Kau pasti tahu kenapa aku disini. Paman Chan sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku."

Jimin tidak menjawab, memilih menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Taehyung. Sifat manja-nya selalu muncul ketika bersama Taehyung.

"Kau tahu? Paman Chan terlihat sangat sedih. Dia punya alasan kenapa tidak mengizinkan mu masuk klub beladiri. Ia khawatir padamu, Chim."

"Khawatir terhadap apa? Kenapa harus khawatir pada sesuatu yang belum terjadi?" Jawab Jimin cepat.

" _Mindset_ kita yang masih remaja berbeda dengan _mindset_ Paman Chan. Mindset kita berkata 'untuk apa khawatir pada hal yang belum tentu terjadi?' Sedangkan mindset Paman Chan berkata 'harus selalu berhati-hati pada setiap hal yang mungkin terjadi', dan itulah yang mengirimkan sinyal khawatir pada otaknya." Jelas Taehyung.

"Tapi apa Papa harus se-khawatir itu? Tidak akan ada yang terjadi karena hanya aku masuk klub beladiri. Aku bisa menjaga diriku dengan baik." Jimin mengangkat kelapanya dan menatap Taehyung.

"Kau bisa menjaminnya?" Taehyung balas menatap Jimin, "Kau punya jaminan bahwa sesuatu tidak akan terjadi padamu?"

Jimin menggeleng lemah, "Apa itu artinya Papa tidak percaya bahwa aku bisa menjaga diriku dengan baik?"

"Aku yakin Paman Chan percaya kau bisa menjaga dirimu dengan baik, yang Paman Chan tidak percaya itu lingkungan sekitarmu."

Taehyung tersenyum pada Jimin, kemudian mengusap puncak kepalanya, "Seseorang bisa menjaga dirinya dengan baik agar tidak terluka, tapi itu bukan jaminan bahwa ia tidak akan terluka akibat dari kecerobohan orang disekitarnya."

"Kau benar, Tae. Itulah yang Papa khawatirkan." Jimin memeluk Taehyung erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Taehyung.

Perkataan Taehyung membuat Jimin merasa bersalah pada Chanyeol karena sudah keras kepala. Dadanya berdenyut nyeri menyadari bahwa ia telah membuat Papa-nya sedih dan terluka, perasaan yang kemudian membuat otaknya bekerja untuk menghasilkan air mata.

"Hiks—a-aku, hiks—salah, Tae. Huuu" Jimin menangis tersedu-sedu seperti anak kecil, tidak perduli jika nanti Taehyung marah karena bajunya basah.

"Sstt. Ini bukan salahmu, bukan juga salah Paman Chan. Kalian hanya memiliki pemahaman dan pola pikir berbeda. Jadi, tidak apa-apa."

Taehyung mengeratkan pelukan mereka, mengusap dengan sayang rambut hitam Jimin. Beberapa menit mereka bertahan dalam posisi seperti itu, Taehyung ingin membiarkan Jimin tenang dulu. "Sudah puas? Jangan menangis lagi, ya? Kau bisa berbaikan dengan Paman Chan besok pagi." Taehyung tersenyum pada Jimin dan menghapus sisa air mata yang berada dipipi Jimin.

"Kau akan pulang, Tae?" Jimin menatap Taehyung polos, membuat Taehyung gemas setengah mati.

Bagaimana tidak? Selain tatapan Jimin yang polos, pipi dan hidung nya memerah. Demi apapun, itu sangat lucu bagi Taehyung.  
"Jangan menatapku begitu." Taehyung berucap datar, "Juga, jangan pernah menangis lagi setelah ini." Titahnya.

"Eh!? Kenapa?"

"Kau terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan." Taehyung akhirnya mencubiti pipi Jimin gemas, masa bodo jika nanti Jimin menyalahkannya karen membuat pipi pemuda pendek itu melar.

"Le-lephas, Ta-Twae." Jimin balas mencubiti tangan Taehyung agar mau melepas cubitan di pipinya.

"Hehe~ Maaf, maaf. Jangan terlalu menggemaskan makanya." Taehyung tersenyum kotak pada Jimin, menghilangkan semua rasa bersalah pada pemuda Park tersebut.

"Menginap saja, Tae. Sudah malam." Usul Jimin.

"Eyy apa kau sangat ingin tidur bersamaku?" Goda Taehyung.

"Berisik. Cepat sana tidur." Jimin mendorong tubuh Taehyung agar segera berbaring, kemudian ia juga ikut berbaring.

Sebelum mereka benar-benar menuju alam mimpi, keduanya saling melempar senyum dan mengucapkan kalimat pengantar tidur.

"Selamat malam, Chim."

"Malam, Taetae."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Sebelumnya, saya minta maaf kalau banyak typo dan chapter ini tidak memuaskan. Ini saya ketik ulang dengan ngebut karena file sebelumnya tiba-tiba rusak. Saya juga bilang makasih banyak sama yang udah Follow, favs ataupun yang berkomentar, itu sangat berharga buat saya. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf buat chapter ini.

kritik? saya butuh itu untuk dijadikan cerminan diri. ^^


	4. Chapter 4: Teman dan Klub baru

**Chapter 4: Teman dan klub baru**

 **A/N: Cast milik Tuhan, orangtua dan agensi mereka. Maaf kalau ada typo atau kesalahan dalam bentuk apapun, kesalahan hal yang manusiawi.**  
 **Ini adalah BoyxBoy(Yaoi). Yang tidak suka atau merasa jijik bisa tinggalkan laman.**

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

Jimin berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolahnya, sebuah kertas tergenggam dalam tangannya. Setelah berdiskusi dengan Papa dan teman-temannya, Jimin memutuskan untuk mengikuti ekstrakurikuler jurnalistik. Walau Jimin tidak begitu mengerti tentang dunia jurnalis, setidaknya jika ia memiliki keyakinan dan keinginan, itu akan membuat semuanya terasa lebih ringan. Tulisan yang tertempel di setiap pintu ia baca dengan seksama, berharap ia segera menemukan sebuah ruangan bertuliskan 'klub jurnalistik'.

"Aish, kenapa sekolah ini begitu besar? Mencari ruangan saja sampai sesulit ini." Rengek Jimin. Ia sudah mencari semenjak lima belas menit yang lalu, tapi ia belum dapat menemukan ruangan klub tersebut.

"Park Jimin?"

Jimin menghentikkan langkahnya saat seseorang memanggil namanya, ia membalikkan badan untuk melihat siapa sang pemanggil. Saat mereka bertatap muka, sontak Jimin berlari dan memeluk namja tersebut.

"Aaaa~ Aku tidak menyangka kita bertemu lagi~! Kenapa aku baru tahu kita satu sekolah!?" Jimin bergerak senang ke kanan dan ke kiri dalam pelukan mereka, membuat namja yang dipeluknya berusaha keras untuk menghentikan aksi kekanakan Jimin.

"Jangan bertingkah seperti bocah! Aku tidak mau jatuh dengan berada di bawahmu." Ia mendorong Jimin agar melepas pelukan mereka.

"Hehe~ Maafkan aku, Seungcheol-ah." Jimin tersenyum polos dengan lebarnya, membuat obsidian hitamnya menghilang, "Tapi kau benar Seungcheol, 'kan? Choi Seungcheol?" Jimin bertanya, memastikan bahwa apa yang ia lihat di depan matanya adalah nyata.

"Ck, lalu kau pikir yang berada di depanmu ini siapa? Arwahku? Aku belum mati asal kau tahu." Jawab Seungcheol sarkastis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Jimin.

"Aku baru saja dari ruangan klub-ku. Kau sendiri sedang apa disini?" Seungcheol melirik pada kertas yang Jimin bawa, "Kau berniat mendaftar ekstrakurikuler? Apa kau ingin bergabung dengan klub Taekwondo sekolah kita?" Seungcheol memegang kedua bahu Jimin, matanya menatap penuh harap pada Jimin yang sedang tersenyum kecil.

"Sini formulirnya! Kau tahu? Aku adalah ketua klub, bukankah itu terdengar keren?" Bangga Seungcheol, membuat Jimin tertawa geli, "Terdengar mustahil." Tanggapnya.

"Hei! Jangan begitu! Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi anggota klub—Jurnalistik?" Seungcheol melambatkan ucapannya, lalu menatap Jimin bingung.  
"Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Apa? Itu adalah formulir pendaftaran anggota baru." Kata Jimin santai.

"Tapi setahuku, Formulir klub-ku tidak berlogo seperti ini." Jawab Seungcheol linglung, membuat Jimin tertawa gemas.

"Apa aku bilang aku akan bergabung dengan klub-mu?" Tanya Jimin pada Seungcheol, "Tidak, 'kan? Aku akan bergabung dengan klub jurnalistik. Kau tahu dimana ruangan mereka?"

"Aku tahu. Aku akan mengantarmu." Seungcheol menarik tangan Jimin agar mengikutinya, sementara Jimin mengikuti dalam diam.

"Kenapa kau tidak bergabung dengan klub kami, Jim?" Seungcheol bertanya tanpa menghentikan langkahnya ataupun menatap Jimin.

"Jangan berlagak kau tidak tahu. Papa-ku tidak mengizinkan." Jawab Jimin tenang, berbanding terbalik dengan matanya yang memancarkan kesedihan.  
"Cheol-ah."

"Wae?"

"Apa boleh aku datang setiap klub kalian berlatih? Aku ingin melihat hal yang aku sukai, setidaknya itu bisa mengobati kerinduan-ku." Jimin berucap sendu, pandangannya ia tujukan pada sepatunya yang melangkah mengikuti kemana Seungcheol pergi.

Seungcheol melepas genggamannya pada Jimin, menghentikkan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Jimin. Jimin refleks mengangkat kepalanya dan balik menatapnya, menunggu namja Choi itu bersuara.

"Jim, apa kau harus meminta izin hanya untuk melihat klub kami? Semua orang yang ingin datang dan melihat tidak perlu izin. Jadi datanglah, aku akan menunggumu." Jawab Seungcheol dengan tersenyum damai pada Jimin. Membuat Jimin mengangguk dan membalas senyumnya dengan lebih lebar.

"Nah, masuklah. Aku akan menunggumu disini dan mengantarmu kembali ke kelas."

.

.

.

"Taehyung! Disini!" Namja dengan wajah ceria memanggil Taehyung, membuat sang pemilik nama bergegas mendekati teman-temannya dan duduk disamping si magnae.

"Kenapa sendiri? Dimana Jiminie?" Bocah dengan gigi kelinci bertanya, menghentikan sebentar acara makannya.

"Ia sedang memberikan formulir anggota baru klub jurnalistik. Juga, Jimin Hyung bukan Jiminie, Kook . Dia lebih tua darimu." Ingat Taehyung malas, pasalnya ia dan yang lain sudah bosan mengingatkan Jungkook untuk menambahkan kata 'Hyung' saat memanggil Jimin, namun tetap saja ia keras kepala.

"Tapi aku lebih tinggi darinya, lagipula ia tidak terlihat seperti seorang Hyung." Jawab Jungkook cuek, jawaban sama yang selalu ia berikan saat mendebatkan hal ini.

"Apa dia sudah yakin dengan pilihannya?" Tanya Jin, "Aku takut ia menjadi terbebani dan tertekan karena mengikuti ekstrakurikuler yang bukan pilihannya."

"Aku juga, Hyung. Apalagi Jiminie 'kan orang yang pemalu." Hoseok mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Jin. Hoseok ingat saat pertama kali Taehyung mengenalkan mereka kepada Jimin. Saat itu Jimin hanya mengucapkan namanya, dan bersembunyi dibalik punggung Taehyung. Ia menunduk dalam dengan tangan yang memegang jas sekolah Taehyung dengan erat, terlihat jelas bahwa ia gugup dan malu. Tapi syukurlah, karena akhirnya mereka bisa se-akrab ini.

"Percaya saja pada Jiminie, ia punya semangat agar tidak mudah menyerah pada sesuatu." Perkataan Taehyung sedikitnya menenangkan mereka semua, dan akhirnya kembali sibuk dengan makanan mereka masing-masing.

"Halo Hyungie, Taetae, Kookie~"

Mereka semua mengangkat kepala mereka dan dapat mereka lihat namja berpipi chubby dengan senyum lebar melambai pada mereka.

"Ah, Jiminie~ duduklah." Jin tersenyum pada Jimin dan menepuk sisi kosong disampingnya.

"Seungcheol-ah, kau ikut makan bersama kami, ya?" Bukan duduk, Jimin malah bertanya pada seseorang dibelakangnya. Membuat mereka yang berada di meja tersebut mengalihkan perhatiannya pada seseorang dibelakang Jimin.

"Oh, annyeong Seungcheol Hyung." Jungkook menyapa paling awal, dan yang lain melemparkan tatapan bertanya pada Jungkook, "Dia ketua klub taekwondo, Hyung. Choi Seungcheol." Jelas Jungkook, yang dibalas dengan anggukan paham dari para Hyung-nya.

"Hai, Kook." Seungcheol membalas sapaan Jungkook dengan senyum. "Aku tidak tahu ternyata kau mengenal Seungcheol Hyung, Jim." Mata Jungkook melirik pada Jimin dan Seungcheol bergantian.

"Teman lama yang baru bertemu lagi." Jawab Jimin. Ia sibuk menarik Seungcheol agar duduk disamping Jin dan berpamitan untuk memesan sesuatu untuknya dan Seungcheol.

"Jadi kau teman Jiminie? Bagaimana bisa? Kalian berkenalan dimana? Apa kalian sangat dekat?" Taehyung merapatkan tubuhnya dengan meja, lalu menatap Seungcheol penasaran. Tentu saja itu membuat Seungcheol merasa risih dan hanya mengelus lehernya canggung.

"Apa kau kekasihnya?"

Taehyung menjadi blank.

"A-apa?"

"Apa kau kekasihnya? Kau terlihat seperti seorang namja yang takut seseorang merebut kekasihnya." Canda Seungcheol, yang sekarang malah membuat Taehyung tersenyum malu.

.

.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi dari sepuluh menit yang lalu, membuat keadaan SMA Chung Il berangsur-angsur sepi. Namun bukan berarti semua siswanya sudah kembali menuju rumah masing-masing, karena ada beberapa siswa yang masih bertahan disekolah untuk melaksanakan kegiatan ekstrakurikuler yang mereka ikuti, salah satunya adalah Jimin.

Ia berdiri di depan ruangan klub jurnalistik, menunggu para anggotanya yang belum ia ketahui siapa saja dan berapa banyak. Ia sebenarnya sangat gugup saat ini mengingat bahwa ia orang yang pemalu dengan orang-orang baru. Tapi ia ingat perkataan Taehyung bahwa ia harus menjadi seorang yang pemberani, dengan begitu ia akan cepat bergaul dan mendapat banyak teman. Mengingat perkataan teman alien-nya itu membuat Jimin merindukan Taehyung.

"Sepertinya aku akan menginap dirumah Taetae malam ini." Kata Jimin tersenyum tipis, melupakan kegugupannya menghadapi teman baru di klub nanti.

"Permisi? Apakah kau Park Jimin?"

"Omo!" Jimin terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba saja seorang namja bertanya tepat disampingnya, membuat namja tersebut terkikik akan reaksi kaget Jimin yang menurutnya lucu.

"Maaf. Sepertinya aku membuatmu kaget, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya ramah setelah menghentikan acara cekikikannya.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Annyeong, aku Park Jimin, calon anggota baru klub jurnalistik." Jimin membungkuk dengan semangat, membuatnya hampir saja terjungkal kedepan jika namja dihadapannya tidak menahan Jimin.

"Hati-hati, Jimin-ssi. Kau ini, ceroboh sekali." Ia kembali tertawa kecil karena kelakuan Jimin, "Aku Yoon Jeonghan. Ketua klub jurnalistik. Kau tidak perlu sungkan ya padaku? Kalau kau butuh sesuatu kau bisa bertanya padaku atau anggota lainnya." Jelas namja yang mengenalkan dirinya dengan nama Jeonghan.

"Ah tentu, terimakasih Jeonghan-ssi." Jimin tersenyum manis pada Jeonghan.

"Cukup panggil aku Jeonghan, kita seumuran. Aku sudah membaca profilmu."

"Baiklah, terimakasih Jeonghanie." Jimin sedikit membungkuk dan tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Ayo masuklah! Yang lain akan datang lima menit lagi." Jeonghan menarik Jimin agar memasuki ruangan klub mereka, ia menaruh tasnya diatas meja dan duduk disalah satu bangku. Jeonghan menatap Jimin yang hanya berdiri diam di dekat pintu masuk, membuat Jeonghan lagi-lagi berpikir bahwa Jimin sangat lucu dan polos.

"Kenapa kau kaku sekali? Kau bisa duduk, Jiminie."

"Eh? Maaf, aku hanya sedikit canggung." Jimin memilih duduk disamping Jeonghan dan mulai bertanya seputar klub mereka, "Berapa banyak anggota klub ini?" Tanyanya, memusatkan penuh perhatian pada Jeonghan.

"Tidak sebanyak klub lainnya, kita hanya memiliki dua puluh anggota." Kata Jeonghan.

"Benarkah? Itu menyenangkan!" Jimin menepuk tangannya dengan antusias, membuat Jeonghan mengernyit bingung, "Maksudmu?"

"Menyenangkan karena tidak terlalu banyak orang." Jawab Jimin disertai senyum lebarnya.

"Sebenarnya yang aktif hanya dua belas orang. Menyedihkan bukan?" Tanya Jeonghan.

"Aniya," Jimin menggeleng, "Yang terpenting bukan berapa banyak anggotanya, tapi berapa banyak ke-kompakkan yang bisa klub ini bangun."

"Kau benar, Jiminie." Jeonghan mengacak rambut Jimin, dibalas dengan suara rengekan Jimin yang seperti anak kecil karena tidak terima rambutnya berantakan.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan mengenalkan anggota lainnya padamu. Mereka semua baik dan ramah, jadi kau tenang saja karena kau akan mudah untuk beradaptasi baik dengan mereka ataupun dengan lingkungan klub kami." Kali ini Jeonghan mencubit pipi Jimin yang berisi dengan gemas membuat Jimin kembali mengeluarkan rengekannya, "Jeonghan-ah, berhenti~"

"Selamat datang ke klub kami, Jiminie~! Semoga kau bertahan dengan klub ini dan semoga kau dengan mudah beradaptasi, ya? Bagaimanapun juga kenyamanan dalam lingkungan sekitarmu itu penting." Kata Jeonghan, yang sekarang makin gemas menekan-nekan pipi Jimin.

"Terimakasih, Jeonghan-ah. Aku mohon bantuanmu dan anggota yang lainnya, karena aku tahu mungkin aku akan banyak menyusahkan kalian." Jimin tertawa kecil akibat ucapannya sendiri.

"Tentu, Jiminie~ Jangan sungkan, oke? Aku akan membantu mu selagi aku mampu." Jeonghan tersenyum dewasa pada Jimin. Senyuman yang membuat Jimin merasa nyaman, senyuman yang membuatnya mengingat sosok ibunya, sama seperti senyuman Kim Seokjin.

"Nah, sekarang—" Jeonghan menghentikan kalimatnya, berusaha bersikap misterius dihadapan Jimin.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jimin bingung.

"Aku akan mencubiti dulu pipi-mu yang gembil itu, Jiminie~! Kemari~!"

"AH, ANDWAE~!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Makasih banyak buat yang udah me-review, mem-follow atau mem-favorite cerita ini. Makasih banyak juga untuk yang membaca walau tidak me-review ataupun yang lainnya. Maaf, karena engga membalas review kalian, bukan maksudnya saya sombong atau gimana, ya hehe~**

 **Saya biasanya membalas review di wp hehe, ada yang mau bertanya? Silahkan pm saja^^ Annyeong^^**


	5. Chapter 5: Bersama Taetae

**Chapter 5: Bersama Taetae**

 **A/N: Cast milik Tuhan, orangtua dan agensi mereka. Maaf kalau ada typo atau kesalahan dalam bentuk apapun, kesalahan hal yang manusiawi.**  
 **Ini adalah BoyxBoy(Yaoi). Yang tidak suka atau merasa jijik bisa tinggalkan laman.**

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

 _Ting tong_

 _Ting tong_

"Sebentar!"

 _Cklek_

"Oh, Jiminie~!" Pria manis yang menyambut Jimin tersenyum lebar, "Ayo! Taehyung ada di dalam kamarnya, Langsung masuk saja, ya?"

Jimin mengangguk patuh dan berjalan menuju kamar Taehyung yang sudah ia hafal dengan jelas letaknya.

 _Tok tok_

"Taetae? Ini aku, Jiminie." Jimin mengetuk pintu kamar Taehyung dan menunggu hingga si pemilik kamar membukanya.

Tak berapa lama pintu kayu itu terbuka, menampilkan Taehyung yang tersenyum lebar padanya, "Chim! _Kajja_!"

Jimin menurut saja saat Taehyung menariknya dan menyuruhnya duduk di tepi kasur.  
"Kau sudah makan malam?" Tanya Taehyung.

Jimin mengangguk, "Sudah, Tae. Jadi, kita mulai saja?" Jimin berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap Taehyung antusias.

"Tentu saja! Kalau kau kalah jangan ingkar ya dari taruhan ini." Tantang Taehyung.

"Enak saja!" Jimin mem-poutkan bibirnya, "Aku yang akan menang!"

Mereka memang berencana bermain playstation dan bertaruh bahwa yang kalah harus mentraktir yang menang. Beruntung besok adalah hari minggu, jadi mereka tidak perlu khawatir jika harus bergadang malam ini.

"Baiklah, kita main apa?" Tanya Jimin.

"PES? Atau Real Football?" Tawar Taehyung.

"PES saja."

"Aku club Real Madrid, Tae!" Jimin langsung memilih salah satu club dari liga Spanyol tersebut. Memilih pemain yang akan bermain dan pemain yang ia taruh di pemain cadangan, lalu memilih formasi yang menurutnya cocok untuk taktik penyerangan nanti.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memilih klub—Ah! Borussia Dortmund saja!" Kata Taehyung, menjatuhkan pilihannya pada club liga Jerman.

Setelah Taehyung men-set semuanya, mereka menunggu beberapa menit untuk memulai permainannya.  
"Nah, mulai!"

"Bersiaplah untuk mentraktir ku, Jim!" Taehyung menyeringai pada Jimin, dan Jimin membalas seringaian Taehyung dengan death glare-nya.  
"Lihat saja nanti."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya di samping suaminya yang tahu-tahu sudah duduk di sofa menonton siaran televisi, ia mengambil remote dari tangan Jongin dan mulai mengganti channel membuat Jongin merengek kesal.

"Sayang~ kenapa dipindahkan?" Protesnya, ia berniat mengambil remote dari tangan Kyungsoo namun harus terhenti saat Kyungsoo menatapnya tajam.

"Apa!? Kau mau mengambil remote-nya!?"

"E-eh—tidak kok! Hehe." Jongin tertawa canggung pada istri manisnya.

"Oh, iya. Siapa yang datang? Apa itu Jimin?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari layar televisi.

"Hm."

"Lalu dimana mereka?"

"Di kamar Taehyung. Sepertinya mereka sedang bermain playstation." Kyungsoo menaruh kepalanya pada pundak Jongin, sedangkan Jongin mengelus rambutnya dengan sayang.

"Tapi kenapa sunyi? Biasanya mereka berisik sekali." Heran Jongin.

"Tunggu saja beberapa menit lagi." Jawab Kyungsoo pelan.

Jongin mengangguk dan merapatkan tubuhnya pada Kyungsoo. Ia ikut menikmati apa yang Kyungsoo tonton walau ia tidak tahu bagaimana alur drama yang di tonton istrinya.

"Sayang, kau yakin mereka bermain playstation? Mereka hening se—"

"Yahh! Jimin! Pemain mu _diving_ *! Kau sengaja, ya!?"

"Tidak! Enak saja! Pemain mu yang membuat pelanggaran! Kenapa malah menyalahkan pemain ku?"  
Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Jongin, "Itu yang kau sebut hening?" Tanyanya datar.

"Hehe~ Maaf sayang, karena tadi kan mereka benar-benar hen—"

"Yess! Tendangan pojok~! Lihat saja Jim, kali ini aku akan mencetak goal! Haha~"

Jongin menghela nafasnya lelah, "Aish~ anak alien itu selalu saja memotong perkataanku." Keluhnya sebal.

"Kau bilang anakku adalah anak alien!? KAU INGIN MATI, KIM JONGIN!?"

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan lewat tengah malam, namun kedua remaja tersebut belum juga tidur. Ya, mereka adalah Taehyung dan Jimin yang masih asik bermain game.

"Sudah Tae, menyerah saja! Sebentar lagi pertandingannya berakhir. Kau tidak bisa mengimbangi skor-ku!" Kata Jimin tertawa senang.

Taehyung mendengus, "Aku tahu Chim aku tahu! Aku hanya memanfaatkan waktu yang tersisa."  
"Alibi mu buruk tahu!"

 _Pritt Pritt_

Dari layar televisi yang menampilkan sebuah pertandingan sepakbola terdengar peluit yang di tiup oleh sang wasit, menandakan pertandingannya berakhir.

"Yeay! Aku menang~!" Jimin berseru senang karena permainan di menangkan olehnya, "Taetae~ kau besok harus mentraktir ku, ya?" Jimin menaikturunkan alisnya, melebarkan senyumnya saat mendapati wajah Taehyung yang tersenyum kecut, "Kau sepertinya curang, ya? Kenapa bisa menang, sih?" Kata Taehyung kesal. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa Jimin akan menang. Di pertandingan pertama ia sudah optimis akan menang, malah di pertandingan kedua dan ketiga malah Jimin yang unggul.

"Enak saja! Aku 'kan memang jago!" Jimin menatap Taehyung dengan mata berair-nya, siap untuk menangis karena tidak terima disebut curang.

"Ssshh.. Maafkan aku, ya? Aku tahu kau tidak curang. Akunya saja yang tidak terima dikalahkan olehmu." Taehyung panik melihat Jimin mulai menangis. Namja dengan senyum kotak itu menarik Jimin ke pelukannya, mengusap punggung Jimin dengan lembut.

"Jiminie mau memaafkan aku?" Tanya Taehyung, merasa benar-benar bersalah karena membuat Jimin yang sensitif menangis.

"Hiks—I-iya, Tae." Jimin mengangguk dalam pelukan Taehyung yang membuat Taehyung menghembuskan napasnya lega. Bisa bisa ia dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Ibunya jika Ibunya tau bahwa ia membuat Jimin menangis.

"Ah iya, Jim~ bukankah kau ingin bercerita tentang klub barumu?" Taehyung baru ingat bahwa tadi sore Jimin mengiriminya pesan bahwa ia ingin berbagi cerita tentang klub barunya itu.

"Oh iya! Aku lupa~" Jimin tersenyum lebar hingga menyisakan matanya yang segaris. Mood-nya langsung berubah dalam beberapa detik saja. Dasar bocah, batin Taehyung geli.

"Klub kami hanya punya dua puluh anggota, Tae! Yang aktif juga hanya dua belas orang. Awalnya aku bertemu dengan Yoon Jeonghan, dia ketua klubnya. Lalu aku juga berkenalan dengan yang lainnya. Sepertinya diantara mereka aku akan cocok dengan Jeonghan, Youngjae, Donghyuk dan Jihoon, deh. Hehe~" Jimin menjeda ceritanya. Kembali tersenyum lebar pada Taehyung, menggambarkan kegembiraannya lewat bibir dan matanya yang melengkung indah.

"Begitukah? Kuharap kau benar-benar bisa nyaman dengan mereka ya." Tanggap Taehyung senang.

"Kau tahu Youngjae, Tae? Dia lucu sekali~ Youngjae itu sangat polos. Aku saja sampai gemas." Jimin tambah semangat saat menceritakan seseorang bernama Youngjae.

"Youngjae? Lee Youngjae? Kekasihnya Jaebum Hyung?" Taehyung memastikan pada Jimin.

"Molla," Jimin mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tidak bertanya dia punya pacar atau tidak." Jawab Jimin polos.

"Itu lho Chim ketua osis sekolah kita!" Taehyung coba mengingatkan Jimin tentang siapa Jaebum itu.

"Oh, aku ingat! Sunbae yang tampan itu, ya?"

"Tapi lebih tampan aku, 'kan?" Taehyung kembali pada sifat narsis-nya.

"Iya, iya~! Taetae-ku adalah yang paling tampan." Jawab Jimin, mencoba membuat Taehyung bersemu yang sukses di beberapa detik kemudian, walau harus mendapat jitakan dari Taehyung.

"Juga, Tae! Jihoon itu mirip sekali dengan Yoongi Hyung! Aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka bisa begitu mirip." Lanjut Jimin, mengerutkan keningnya seolah mencari alasan kenapa Jihoon dengan Yoongi bisa sangat mirip.

Taehyung tahu Jihoon, adik tingkat mereka yang sempat menghebohkan siswa SMA Chung Il karena kemiripannya dengan Yoongi.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, Chim. Kenapa kau memikirkan alasan mereka yang bisa begitu mirip?" Taehyung mendengus geli karena Jimin yang overthinking.

"Eh? Kok Taetae tahu aku memikirkan alasannya?" Jimin mengedipkan matanya dengan polos yang tentu saja mengundang cubitan gemas dari Taehyung.

"Sudahlah kita tidur saja, oke? Besok pagi kita jogging lalu aku akan mentraktirmu, bagaimana?" Tawar Taehyung.

"Yeay!" Jimin bersorak dan memeluk Taehyung erat, "Sayang Taetae~!"

Taehyung hanya tertawa akibat kelakuan Jimin yang seperti anak-anak. Ia mendorong Jimin pelan agar segera berbaring bersamanya dan memeluk Jimin dengan erat.

"Selamat malam, Taetae." Jimin berucap pelan, rasa kantuk sudah menguasai dirinya.  
Taehyung tersenyum tipis dan mengecup pipi chubby Jimin, "Selamat dini hari, Jimin."  
Ia kemudian mulai memejamkan matanya tanpa sempat melihat pipi Jimin yang bersemu merah dengan senyum yang menghiasi bibirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* _Diving_ : Tindakan seorang pemain sepak bola yang berpura-pura terjatuh.


End file.
